loveinterestfandomcom-20200223-history
Sam Manson
Samantha "Sam" Manson is one of the main characters of the Nickelodeon animated series Danny Phantom. She is best friends with Danny and Tucker and works alongside them to protect Amity Park from ghost attacks. She is also the main love interest of Danny Phantom. ''Danny Phantom'' Season One Season Two Season Three Relationships Danny Fenton/Phantom Danny and Sam are best friends having known each other since childhood. They share an extremely strong and close friendship, possibly even closer and stronger than Danny's friendship with Tucker as Sam was the person who encouraged Danny to enter the Fenton Portal, thus giving him his powers. While in the beginning, Danny wanted to return to being normal, unhappy with his situation, Sam encouraged Danny to instead embrace his powers assuring they make him unique. Since then, Sam alongside Tucker helps Danny to keep his powers and secret identity as Danny Phantom a secret from everyone while helping him to defend Amity Park from ghost attacks. However, Danny and Sam are known to have their differences and issues that can sometimes lead to trouble, but despite any troubles or difficulties between them, they are always willing to help whenever they can. Prior to Danny and Sam realizing their true romantic feelings for one another, everyone around them, family, friends, enemies etc, they immediately realized their romantic feelings and constantly refer them as a couple or boyfriend/girlfriend respectively. Originally whenever anyone called Danny and Sam a couple, both denied having any romantic feelings for each other whatsoever. However, slowly as the series progresses, Sam and Danny both come to realize how they truly feel and begin to deeply fall in love as the series further progresses. Danny and Sam have also shared several kisses known as Fake Out, Make Outs to avoid situations that could trouble or endanger them, allowing the people viewing them to be distracted. Despite the kisses, Sam and Danny continue to deny their true feelings. Sam was the first to realize her true feelings for Danny as she admires his bravery and courageous actions, especially his most heroic moments, making her feelings for him grow even stronger than before. Sam also finds Danny very attractive as she secretly admires Danny and tries her best to hide her feelings, not wanting Danny to notice as shown in Fanning with Flames and Memory Blank. She is also known to be extremely jealous when Danny shows interest in other girls, particularly Paulina and Valerie. However, while Sam displays her jealously, she remains shy and nervous, and thus is unable to have the courage to confess to Danny her true feelings for him even in some of the most dire situations where Danny's life is in extreme danger such as Reign Storm. Originally, Danny was somewhat unaware of his true feelings towards Sam due to his romantic interest in Paulina and later Valerie Grey, but eventually comes to realize how he truly feels about her. Danny is also shown to be very jealous whenever Sam shows interest in other guys such as when she began a brief romantic relationship with exchange student Gregor. Danny and Sam's love for each other is further proven to be truly strong during the first season finale, Control Freaks, Danny was able to break free of his mind control to save Sam's life. They are also shown to almost constantly blush around each other during some of their most romantic moments together such as holding hands or hugging. However, despite both of them finally and fully acknowledging their mutual romantic feelings for each other, both Danny and Sam are nervous and shy when expressing how they actually feel. In regards to working together to hunt down and capture ghosts who invade Amity Park, Danny and Sam make a great team, always looking out for each other and helping in any way they can. Sam is good at both combat and research to ghosts weaknesses such as when she provided Danny with important information in regards to controlling the Reality Gaunlet in Reality Trip. Danny and Sam are also both very protective of each other as Sam is worried for Danny's safety and Danny always saves Sam whenever she is in any danger or kidnapped. In the final season of the series, Danny and Sam grow closer and their feelings become stronger as proven in several episodes, especially in Frightmare when they both had the same dream about being a couple and nearly sharing a kiss. Danny and Sam's romantic feelings begin to emerge more and they make more attempts and efforts to reveal how they actually truly feel about each other. Gregor Gregor was briefly Sam's love interest in Double Cross My Heart. Gallery S01e10 Fake Out Make Out.png Danny with Sam and Tucker.jpg S01e11 Danny and Sam blushing.png S01e02 Danny and Sam at the dance.png Tumblr static tumblr static 640.jpg Danny and Sam 99220220.jpg Danny and Sam maxresdefault.jpg Danny-and-Sam-danny-phantom-18875003-446-334.jpg Maxresdsjsjefault.jpg 719d4926e091b61d22d2322895ab2465.jpg Danny and Sam 804232443.jpg Danny and Sam 78360581.jpg Danny Fenton and Sam Manson 2292922.jpg Danny and Sam 928293900.jpg Danny Fenton first hypnotized.png Danny and Sam 29392819.jpg Danny Fenton locked Mr. Lancer in the closet.png Sam Manson sniffing.png Tumblr mjm3bj4Dta1raft3zo1 500.jpg Tumblr mjm4n3vQCy1raft3zo1 500.jpg Tumblr miy7dyl2Zs1raft3zo1 500.jpg Tumblr mmltdtR1nS1raft3zo1 500.jpg Tumblr mkwibidhDk1raft3zo1 1280.jpg 17800226 622153517988103 8869553889310854786 n.jpg Danny Fenton and Sam Manson hqdefaussult.jpg Danny Fenton and Sam Manson hqdefault.jpg Sam Manson and Danny Fennton blushing.png Danny Fenton and Sam Manson 29299303.jpg Danny Fenton and Sam Manson slow dance.png Danny and Sam 990029221.jpg Tumblr mjxl8lJz3b1raft3zo1 500.jpg Tumblr mnuow3RASc1raft3zo1 1280.jpg Danny Fenton and Sam Manson 2929200211.jpg Episodes-danny-phantom-fan-club-23003415-184-274.jpg Danny Fenton and Sam Manson 229292930.jpg Danny Fenton and Sam Manson 19929232.png 993251219631925377.gif Tumblr mo7rw1CrUE1raft3zo1 1280.jpg Tumblr mpamsbZFzD1raft3zo1 1280.jpg Tumblr muq27i8leO1raft3zo1 1280.jpg Tumblr mvtdotu3vy1raft3zo1 1280.jpg Tumblr n5mtkuo4Jk1raft3zo1 1280.jpg Tumblr naiw45rSrF1raft3zo1 1280.jpg Tumblr ni33moJyAt1raft3zo1 1280.jpg Tumblr me2aw2JAO11raft3zo1 500.jpg 292920020232.jpg Tumblr mc6dr75CUX1raft3zo1 500.jpg Tumblr mrzlmuRxCg1raft3zo1 1280.jpg Tumblr mrzlmuRxCg1raft3zo1 1280.jpg Tumblr mnuow3RASc1raft3zo1 1280.jpg 15803481 1753285608332115 631709175784669184 n.jpg Sam Manson and Danny Fenton 58871144081.jpg Danny Fenton and Sam Manson 25841530297223.jpg Sam Manson and Danny Fenton glow.jpg Danny Fenton Sam Manson and Tucker Foley 113189901280.jpg Danny Fenton Sam Manson and Tucker Foley 46081431400.png Danny Fenton Sam Manson and Tucker Foley 11911311280.jpg Danny Fenton Sam Manson and Tucker Foley 441224500.png Danny Fenton Sam Manson and Tucker Foley 251811280.jpg Danny Fenton Sam Manson and Tucker Foley 91224500.png Danny Fenton Sam Manson and Tucker Foley 541151280.jpg Danny Fenton Sam Manson and Tucker Foley 541141280.jpg Danny Fenton Sam Manson and Tucker Foley 541131280.jpg Danny Fenton Sam Manson and Tucker Foley 541111280.jpg Danny Fenton Sam Manson and Tucker Foley 409111280.png Danny Fenton Sam Manson and Tucker Foley 3161400.jpg Danny Fenton Sam Manson and Tucker Foley 3838939393.jpg Danny Fenton Sam Manson and Tucker Foley 541121280.jpg Sam Manson Danny Fenton and Tucker Foley 731311280.jpg Danny Fenton and Sam Manson together kiwileescipio-d7mmvs4.jpg Danny Fenton and Sam Manson 43564821754.jpg Danny Fenton and Sam Manson Fanning the flames 24.png Sam Manson and Danny Fenton 4177396468160.jpg Sam Manson and Danny Fenton Hold Onto Me Tight.jpg Danny & Sam FanArt (25).jpg Danny & Sam FanArt (24).jpg Danny & Sam FanArt (23).jpg Danny & Sam FanArt (22).jpg Danny & Sam FanArt (21).png Danny & Sam FanArt (20).png Danny & Sam FanArt (19).jpg Danny & Sam FanArt (18).png Danny & Sam FanArt (17).jpg Danny & Sam FanArt (16).jpg Danny & Sam FanArt (15).jpg Danny & Sam FanArt (14).png Danny & Sam FanArt (13).jpg Danny & Sam FanArt (12).jpg Danny & Sam FanArt (11).jpg Danny & Sam FanArt (10).jpg Danny & Sam FanArt (9).png Danny & Sam FanArt (8).jpg Danny & Sam FanArt (7).jpg Danny & Sam FanArt (6).jpg Danny & Sam FanArt (5).jpg Danny & Sam FanArt (4).jpg Tumblr ni33ecIgCy1raft3zo1 1280.jpg Tumblr neamoeBbyT1raft3zo1 1280.jpg Tumblr myy36uc9an1raft3zo1 1280.jpg Tumblr mslsatBtvo1raft3zo1 1280.jpg Tumblr mrzllpNXEI1raft3zo1 1280.jpg Tumblr mpsb20a8QJ1raft3zo1 1280.jpg Tumblr mpsb4kA3SN1raft3zo1 1280.jpg Tumblr mpsb3w5H0i1raft3zo1 1280.jpg Tumblr mpecdphjKx1raft3zo1 1280.jpg Tumblr mnuo5l2VIu1raft3zo1 1280.jpg Tumblr mnh8ugiPZU1raft3zo1 1280.jpg Tumblr mlxmm3mOka1raft3zo1 500.jpg Tumblr mjzg1jyulY1raft3zo1 500.jpg Tumblr mjzfwrgd2W1raft3zo1 500.jpg Tumblr mjx4fabMJQ1raft3zo1 500.jpg Tumblr mjpqfajXC91raft3zo1 500.jpg Tumblr mig3l1jwAO1raft3zo1 500.jpg Danny Fenton and Sam Manson Frightmare 51.png Danny Fenton and Sam Manson Frightmare 21.png Danny Fenton and Sam Manson time moves forward.png Danny Fenton and Sam Manson Fanning the flames 24.png S03e09 Danny and Sam blushing.png Danny Fenton and Sam Manson Two Words.jpg Danny Fenton and Sam Manson Two Is Better Than One.jpg Tumblr mgkti46Mwy1raft3zo1 500.jpg Tumblr mgktdk1Ztw1raft3zo1 500.jpg Tumblr me2bc0qCur1raft3zo1 500.jpg Tumblr me2b5o21hH1raft3zo1 500.jpg Danny Fenton and Sam Manson 111621280.png Sam Manson and Danny Fenton 58871144081.jpg Sam Manson and Danny Fenton 4881711280.png Sam Manson and Danny Fenton 292929002.jpg Danny Fenton and Sam Manson Identiy Crisis 19.png Danny Fenton and Sam Manson night visit by amethyst ocean daq2uv7.png Sam Manson and Danny Fenton 1314212801.jpg Danny Fenton and Sam Manson forehead touch.png Danny Fenton and Sam Manson couple collage.jpg Sam Manson about to float away.png Sam Manson and Danny Fenton 283939392824.png Danny Fenton and Sam Manson 848929292903.png Danny Fenton and Sam Manson 10137939022.png Danny Fenton and Sam Manson Kiss 2393030320.jpg Danny Fenton and Sam Manson 1245940396715.jpg Danny Fenton and Sam Manson Breaking Free.jpg Danny Fenton and Sam Manson aliaviand92bh.jpg Dxsphantomplanet by aliavian-dak6xsn.jpg Sam Manson and Danny Fenton 12681500.jpg Danny Fenton and Sam Manson 836812627300.jpg Tumblr m9yb2jMEzT1raft3zo1 500.jpg Tumblr m8i9t0oraD1raft3zo1 1280.jpg Tumblr m8i7l3lqvb1raft3zo1 1280.jpg Sam Manson and Danny Fenton Beauty Marked 49.png Sam Manson and Danny Fenton 293216500.png Danny Fenton and Sam Manson both at the movies.jpg S02e01 new logo.png Tumblr mhnvbhpNWn1rc2gc6o1 500.jpg 81558n9.png Tumblr olsqgo4ubn1u96f44o2 1280.jpg Tumblr olsqgo4ubn1u96f44o1 1280.jpg Sam Manson and Danny Fenton 292929002.jpg Danny Fenton and Sam Manson 848929292903.png Danny and Sam 290303032.jpg Sam Manson silences Danny Fenton with corndog.png Sam Manson's fed up.png Danny and Sam 28930303.jpg Danny Fenton and Sam Manson You and Me.jpg Danny Fenton and Sam Manson 7569380804595.jpg Sam Manson and Danny Fenton soaring.jpg Danny Fenton and Sam Manson 2920202002.jpg Sam Manson and Danny Fenton fake out make out.png Sam Manson and Danny Fenton Flirting with Disaster 55.png Danny Fenton and Sam Manson 254497530225.jpg Danny Fenton and Sam Manson Phantom Planet 52.png Dxsphantomplanet by aliavian-dak6xsn.jpg Danny Fenton and Sam Manson Ever Ever After.jpg Danny Fenton and Sam Manson 28389939420.jpg 14067603 527962364073886 8441138260441825127 n.jpg Danny Fenton and Sam Manson Love Kiss.jpg Danny Fenton and Sam Manson Goth haiku 02.png Danny Fenton and Sam Manson Goth haiku 01.png Tumblr m9sjuh5vW31raft3zo1 1280.jpg Tumblr mk8thq4QFE1rc2gc6o1 400.gif My danny sam grid by wg2020tv-d6dk8n8.jpg 16057 1 full.jpg 192920020211.jpg Danny and Sam 29265159.jpg Danny and Sam 22992220.jpg Danny Fenton grabs Sam Manson around waist.png Danny Fenton's with Sam Manson.png Danny Fenton's white ghost ray.png 987662118937602948307.jpg Sam Manson and Danny Fenton SxYjjRdZkm0.jpg Sam Manson and Danny Fenton.jpg Sam Manson and Danny Fenton Because You Live.jpg Sam Manson and Danny Fenton 800381311280.jpg Sam Manson and Danny Fenton 3893220992.jpg 2122e7d45eee20c4e799abdc4f18a478.png Sam Manson and Danny Fenton 418101500.png Danny Fenton and Sam Manson Claw of the Wild 28.png Danny Fenton and Sam Manson Claw of the Wild 17.png Danny Fenton and Sam Manson Claw of the Wild 03.png Danny Fenton and Sam Manson Claw of the Wild 02.png Danny Fenton and Sam Manson en el encantamiento de una estrella pop.jpg Danny Fenton and Sam Manson 280599564.png 29292020202020.jpg Sam Manson and Danny Fenton animated couples 35641150338.png Danny Fenton and Sam Manson Almost kiss 04.jpg Tumblr mztk1dyGzh1raft3zo1 1280.jpg Sam Manson unable to help Danny Fenton.png Danny Fenton Duh Face.jpg Danny Fenton can't get past the smoke.png Danny Fenton and Sam Manson in the circle of Blood Blossoms.png Tumblr n8b6qhLptq1rkiwdfo9 500.jpg Sam Manson and Danny Fenton 29291229.jpg Danny and Sam 29217399.jpg 753eb1c592bc02fd818b18821f8dff62.jpg Danny Fenton and Sam Manson cartoon couples.jpg Sam Manson and Danny Fenton Kiss maxresdefault.jpg Sam Manson and Danny Fenton Gardian Angel.jpg Danny Fenton and Sam Manson 229202021.jpg Danny and Sam's First Offical Romantic Kiss.png Danny and Sam Official Kiss.jpg Danny & Sam S3E13 (11).png Danny & Sam S3E13 (10).png Danny & Sam S3E13 (9).png Danny and Sam Series Finale Kiss S3E13.png Danny & Sam S3E13 (8).png Danny & Sam S3E13 (7).png Danny & Sam S3E13 (6).png Danny & Sam S3E13 (5).png Danny & Sam Romantic Kiss S3E13.png Danny & Sam Finally Kiss S3E13.png Danny & Sam S3E13 (4).png Danny & Sam S3E13 (3).png Danny & Sam S3E13 (2).png Danny & Sam S3E13 (1).png Danny & Sam First Official Kiss S3E13.png Danny & Sam Series Finale (2).png Danny & Sam Series Finale (1).png Danny Fenton and Sam Manson 17741768076464.jpg Tumblr n8b6qhLptq1rkiwdfo9 500.jpg Danny Fenton and Sam Manson 836812627300.jpg Danny Fenton picks up Sam Manson.png S03M04 Danny carrying Sam.png Sam Manson and Danny Fenton 1311280.jpg Tumblr mmltdtR1nS1raft3zo1 500.jpg Tumblr n1s1tlKNMy1rjyu6fo1 1280.png Tumblr mrqg9fIOO01rd8mjbo1 1280.jpg Tumblr inline odgql95Wyd1rxl224 500.png Tumblr inline odgqkzg9ZE1rxl224 500.png Tumblr inline odgqkmp7ti1rxl224 500.png Sam Manson and Danny Fenton 701912614001.jpg Sam Manson and Danny Fenton St tu me quisieras.jpg Sam Manson and Danny Fenton Pirate Radio 06.png Sam Manson and Danny Fenton Memory Blank 02.png Sam Manson and Danny Fenton 75315920262.jpg Sam Manson and Danny Fenton 30046510607.jpg Danny Fenton and Sam Manson 2828299232.png Danny Fenton and Sam Manson 22828292909.jpg Danny Fenton and Sam Manson 2828229209292.jpg Danny Fenton and Sam Manson Hug.png Danny Fenton and Sam Manson arm in arm.png Sam Manson and Danny Fenton 2892929202.jpg Sam Manson begs Danny Fenton to stop.png Danny Fenton and Sam Manson 2929292992293.jpg Danny Fenton and Sam Manson 613980145743.jpg Sam Manson and Danny Fenton 4785537582124.jpg Sam Manson and Danny Fenton 90288832939239.jpg Sam Manson and Danny Fenton 239399220202.jpg Danny Fenton and Sam Manson 322419627645.jpg Danny Fenton and Sam Manson 801839939298.jpg Sam Manson and Danny Fenton 28292992923.jpg Sam Manson and Danny Fenton 2829929202014.jpg Sam Manson and Danny Fenton 133702254870.jpg Sam Manson and Danny Fenton 29200193920.jpg Danny Fenton and Sam Manson 282839392924.jpg Danny Fenton and Sam Manson 89183849302.jpg Danny Fenton and Sam Manson 440277328427.jpg Danny Fenton and Sam Manson 440277328426.jpg Danny Fenton and Sam Manson 820393920242.jpg Danny Fenton and Sam Manson 282829292901.jpg Danny Fenton and Sam Manson 8013729202812.jpg Danny Fenton and Sam Manson 1078952261955.jpg Danny Fenton and Sam Manson 282929290290.jpg Sam Manson and Danny Fenton 292938339120.jpg Sam Manson and Danny Fenton 28299292923.jpg Sam Manson and Danny Fenton 28282919292.jpg Sam Manson and Danny Fenton 28292920202.jpg Sam Manson and Danny Fenton 3195380250843.jpg Sam Manson and Danny Fenton 427589444789.jpg Danny Fenton and Sam Manson 8838009207865.jpg Danny Fenton and Sam Manson 7569370592.jpg Danny Fenton and Sam Manson 28239939392.jpg Danny Fenton and Sam Manson 288838392929.jpg Danny Fenton and Sam Manson 892497291266.jpg Danny Fenton and Sam Manson 282929293020.jpg Danny Fenton and Sam Manson 9018392033022.jpg Danny Fenton and Sam Manson 90828733801.jpg Sam Manson and Danny Fenton 18866453599512.jpg Sam Manson and Danny Fenton 483459073143.jpg Sam Manson and Danny Fenton 2934669128774.jpg Sam Manson and Danny Fenton 1297001483496.jpg Sam Manson and Danny Fenton 2893939300221.jpg Sam Manson and Danny Fenton 758934610084.jpg Sam Manson and Danny Fenton 442268362397.jpg Sam Manson and Danny Fenton 512394125807.jpg Sam Manson and Danny Fenton 91018382810.jpg Danny Fenton and Sam Manson 6592920590296.jpg Danny Fenton and Sam Manson 531919769300.jpg Sam Manson and Danny Fenton 29202292942.jpg Sam Manson and Danny Fenton 516949534549.jpg Sam Manson and Danny Fenton 901839393933.jpg Sam Manson and Danny Fenton 299922704375.jpg Sam Manson and Danny Fenton 29202029021.jpg 22195985 1607506795990091 4286737358322822077 n.jpg Sam Manson and Danny Fenton 282939020293.jpg Danny Fenton and Sam Manson 282992919203.jpg Danny Fenton and Sam Manson 9292039303294.jpg Sam Manson and Danny Fenton 279220920929.jpg Sam Manson and Danny Fenton 9015265347635.jpg Sam Manson and Danny Fenton 282929292202.jpg Sam Manson and Danny Fenton 2786531177396.jpg Sam Manson and Danny Fenton 7442725204324.jpg Sam Manson and Danny Fenton 3006778274868.jpg Sam Manson and Danny Fenton 9102399392332.jpg Sam Manson and Danny Fenton 8229922020303.jpg Sam Manson and Danny Fenton 7023897432529.jpg Sam Manson and Danny Fenton 3838393939392.jpg Sam Manson and Danny Fenton 2983939992922.jpg Sam Manson and Danny Fenton 945684945664.jpg Sam Manson and Danny Fenton 28292929200239.jpg Sam Manson and Danny Fenton 7569385806497.jpg Sam Manson and Danny Fenton 6906748062747.jpg Sam Manson and Danny Fenton 432725074394.jpg Sam Manson and Danny Fenton 1240173276710.jpg Sam Manson and Danny Fenton 2931643815501.jpg Sam Manson and Danny Fenton 282029028923.jpg Sam Manson and Danny Fenton 2982992920232.jpg Sam Manson and Danny Fenton 29220202919193.jpg Sam Manson and Danny Fenton 2820389292032.jpg Danny Fenton and Sam Manson 2931937725199.jpg Sam Manson and Danny Fenton 92028392920221.jpg Sam Manson and Danny Fenton 1643554228451.jpg Sam Manson and Danny Fenton 1259955156479.jpg Sam Manson and Danny Fenton 2829399393022.jpg Sam Manson and Danny Fenton 900101135826.jpg Sam Manson and Danny Fenton 812423293683.jpg Sam Manson and Danny Fenton 2931693110461.jpg Sam Manson and Danny Fenton 28292020202932.jpg Sam Manson and Danny Fenton 329919802677.jpg Sam Manson and Danny Fenton 9018389392923.jpg Sam Manson and Danny Fenton 8816467500727.jpg Sam Manson and Danny Fenton 2934146812044.jpg 18582221 1422823591073492 7506157275972346510 n.jpg 21371020 715059088695278 799933123675146870 n.jpg 23231322 500825783635762 5456285059861508776 n.jpg Sam Manson-1.png 21761415 716185841915936 281516990361608574 n.jpg Tumblr p4gc6abNdD1w3kee7o1 1280.jpg Triva *She was voiced by Grey DeLisle. *Sam is the person responsible for Danny becoming half-ghost. *Sam is the person who created Danny's logo in the beginning of the second season. External Links *Sam Manson - Danny Phantom Wikia Category:Nickelodeon love interest Category:Teenage Love Interest Category:Female Love Interest Category:Childhood Friend Category:Animated Love Interest Category:Love Triangle Category:Love Interest With a Love Rival Category:Tomboys Love Interest Category:Protagonist's Love Interest Category:Rich Love Interest Category:Combat Able Love Interest Category:Comical Love Interest Category:Villain's Crush Category:TV Love Interests Category:Humans